Before
by DisneyLover903
Summary: There is more than one reason why Tawni hates Sonny and Chad. Full summary inside! This does have CHAWNI and maybe CHANNY. This is dedicated to BananaBabe903. I know your probably going to skip it because it is CHAWNI instead of CHANNY but give it a shot!
1. Introduction

**AN: This is my first CHAWNI story, I haven't seen many CHAWNI stories on here. This is dedicated to my BFFFL BananaBabe903. Please Enjoy!**

**Summary: Have you ever noticed that there has been tension behind Chad and Tawni? And does anyone know the real reason behind Tawni's hatred towards Sonny? Maybe it was because Sonny had intruded on a certain couple at the height of their relationship. CHAWNI! I know that alot of my readers are CHANNY fans but we need to switch it up. This is dedicated to my BFF BananaBabe903. **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! No plot stealing!**

Chapter 1-Goody Gang

TPOV

I love him. There is no doubt about it. HIs perfect blonde hair and his deep blue eyes, even as a 6 year old he was dreamy.

[Flashback]

"Hi Tawni! Wanna play?" he asked me. He didn't mean it, it was just his line in the show. The directors thought lowly enough of us already so they left our first names alone. I was Tawni Goody and he was Chad Goody, with no relation whatsoever.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Cut! No no no." Yelled the director from off set. "Your line is 'I can't, me mom is in the hospital.'" Yes shocking right? I was on a drama, a drama about 6 year olds.

"Your mom is in the hospital?!" I asked/yelled.

"No yours is." he replied sternly.

"My mom is in the hospital?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" and thats when I ran off the stage, in tears.

"Whats wrong?" asked teh angelic voice of Chad coming from behind me.

"My mom is in the hospital, wouldn't you be sad too?" I asked.

"Your mom isn't in the hospital." he said bluntly.

"So the director lied to me?"

"Sure..." Even as a 6 year old he was still kind of a jerk but I still loved him.

[End Flashback]

He is still kind of mean, but then he shows me a sweeter side of him to me. Its been 10 years we've met and he still sees us as friends but I see us as more.

**AN: This was a short interductory to the story. I have the second Chapter written and typed but I want more than 5 reviews before I post the next Chapter. Please review!**

**PS This isn't the whole story line. This all takes place just a month before Sonny joined the cast. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the first real chapter. This is where the story begins. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! NO PLOT STEALING!**

I sat at my vanity, deciding what I should do with my hair today. It was a big day for me, saying that I heard Chad was going to ask me to the movies tonight. We've been to the movies before, but just as friends. Portlyn said that Chasity overheard Devon talking to Skylar about Chad asking me to be his girlfriend. As you can see, it was a very big day for me.

"He's not going to ask you." said my very negative castmate, Mandy. I wonder how she got on the show with her negative attitude.

"Yes he will." I persisted.

"Doubt it."

"I've known him for ten years, he will."

"If it's been ten years and he hasn't made a move, it's not going to happen." She smirked. Either she was jealous, or just an all around jerk.

"Stop being so negative!" I snapped.

"Stop being so positive!" she yelled.

"Ugh..." I moaned.

"Grr..." she growled. _Strange..._

...

I stared at the slop Condor studios passed as food. I pushed it away. I would radther starve than eat that. I decided I would live off frozen yogurt as long as I worked on _So Random! _I sat at my table all alone. I didn't know where the rest of the cast was, but I knew they didn't like me all that much.

I got up to go get a bowl for my frozen yogurt. I poured in some chocolate yogurt and started to walk back to my table. Of course I have to bump into Chad, spilling all my frozen yogurt on his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. _What was fate doing to me?!_

"Watch it Tawn!" Yes, he gave me my nickname.

"Sorry!" I took a napkin and started to dab up the mess.

"It's ok, I guess." _No it's not! I just spilled yogurt all over you! Their may even be some in your hair! _"Any way, you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure!" I said trying to hold back my excitement.

"Great pick you up at 7." I ran back to my dressing room. It was only 2 o'clock, but I was still bursting. I decided to call my best friend Courtney. Even though she was on _Meal or No Meal_, we were still really close.

"Courtney! I think tonight's the night!" I screamed into the phone.

"Hi to you too." she said from the other end. "And why is tonight 'the' night?"

"I think _he_ is going to ask me!"

"Who's _he_?"

"You know, _him..._" I hinted.

"Yeah _him..._" she lied. Even though she was a star, it wasn't for her acting. She was just a lunchbox girl. It was her job to stand there and look pretty. That would be easy for me saying that I am gorgous.

"You have no clue."

"None." she admitted.

"Chad!"

"Ohh... Did he ask you out?"

"Not officially, but we are going to the movies later."

"Then what are we doing on the phone? We should be shopping!"

"Meet me at my car in 20 minutes."

"15, see ya!"

**AN: The question approaches. I will update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the hold up on this story and all my other stories. I got caught up in my story Married Life, so sorry. Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC**

After our shopping expedition, that lasted longer than it should have, we settled on an outfit. It was a dark blue shirt with a ruffle cut and black leggings. It had some black pumps and a dark head-band. Very casual with a touch of elegance, just my style. We chose a blue ensemble instead of my typical pink because Chad had more of a taste for blue than pink.

I set my bags down in my dressing room and looked at the clock, it read 6:00. I had enough time to get ready. I jumped into the shower, dried my hair, straightened it, and put my make up on. After I got dressed I had enough time to bicker with Mandy before Chad got to the door.

"Hey Tawn, you ready?" he asked as I got to the door.

"Yeah," I stepped out of my dressing room and I shut the door behind me. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we got to the car.

"So what do you want to see?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Valentine's Day! It's supposed to be really funny!" I squealed. "But it's not in theatres yet, so never mind."

"Oh yeah?" he turned into an older movie theatre. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. Suddenly, I felt like I didn't want to be on this date anymore. "Come on!" he pulled me out of the car. He walked to the door and knocked 3 times.

"Password." said a man behind the door creepily.

"Obama has lost control of this bananas." I started to giggle but he put a finger too my mouth to silence me.

"Access Granted." A slot opened at the bottom of the door. "Which selection?"

"Valentine'sm Day, February 12." A DVD came out of the slot. I read Valentine's Day. He said "Thank you." and the we left.

As soon as we got in the car I said, "How did you find this?"

"I know a guy." he flashed me one of his signature smiles as he handed me the DVD.

"Oh Thank you!" I yelled and gave him a hug. We drove back to his place. We sat down in his living room and he popped in the disk. After 2 hous of hilarious romance, it was over.

"That was awesome!" I laughed.

"You can keep it, you'll watch it more." he offered.

"Thank you," I said.

"I have something to ask you Tawni." _OMG! Here it comes! _"Will you..." _Yes, yes, yes. _"go out with me?"

"Yes!"

**AN: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so I know it has been awhile on this story, but I have returned! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

My life? It is going fantastic! Me and Chad have been going out for a better part of a month now and Marshall dropped the best news on me! Well the worst news for Mandy. She got fired! Whoo hoo! She packed up her bags and left LA, back to... Oh, I don't remember and I don't care! My life is fantastic! I am finally the star!

"Hey baby," said Chad as he sat next to me in the commisionary. He was holding my favorite, steak!

"Hey Chaddy," I greeted.

"You are so cute when you say that." he said. "So I was thinking that maybe you would want to come to my movie premiere tonight? You know, the new film Starstruck that is starring none other than moi?" said Chad, in a gloating tone.

"Why wouldn't I, my bf on the big screen!" I said.

"Ok, I guess I'll pick you up at 6. Got to get there early to walk the red carpet." said Chad as he stood.

"But fashionably late at the same time?" I asked jokingly.

"You know me so well. Bye Tawn!" he said as he left the commisionary.

"Bye Chaddy!" I yelled after him.

I started to eat the steak he left for me. As I was eating my own little slice of heaven, I heard the PA click on.

"So Random! cast to Marahall's office please. So Random! cast to Marshall's office please." annouced the PA. I had to throw away the rest of my steak because of that announcement. Stupid PA. I skipped down to Marshall's office. I walked into see Nico, Grady, and Zora already sitting there.

"Welcome Tawni, sit sit." said Marshall. I did so. "I have some news for you all. After Mandy's recent... seperation from the cast, we have decided to replace her. We have found the perfect substitute. Her name is Alison Munroe from Wisconsin."

"Oh I've seen her!" yelled Grady.

"Yeah, she has her internet show!" said Nico.

"That Alison? I thought her name was Sonnny?" I asked.

"Sonny is a nickname for Alison." explained Zora. She was always to smart for her age.

"Oh, ok." I said a little bit down. She was going to take my spotlight! "When is she coming?" I asked.

"Well, she will officially join the show in a month, but I offered her to have a tour of the set next week. Tawni would you give it to her?" asked Marshall.

"Of course!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I was not very happy about this new girl in my spotlight.

***_1 Week Later***_

Today was the day I would be meeting the new girl. All I had to do was show her the set, the prophouse, commisionary, and my dressing room. Nothing to bad. I'll be done in 20 minutes. I stood in the parking lot, waiting for this Sonny girl to arrive.

"OMG! It's Tawni Hart!" said a perky voice from behind me. I turned arround to see a brunnete.

"OMG! It's..." I mimicked, waiting for the girl ro fill in the blank.

"Hi! I'm Sonny!" said the girl as she extended her hand.

"And you know I'm Tawni." I introduced myself. "I am going to give you a tour of the set!"

"This is so cool!" she said excitedly as we walked into the studio, I decided to start with my dressing room. I needed a lip gloss coating any way.

"This is my dressing room!" I said as we walked into the room.

"I have always dreamed of seeing this place! Look! That's Zora's vent and there's your mirror!" she said in a crazy fan girl way.

"Look's like someone knows their stuff!" I said as I put on my lipgloss.

"Let's move on." I said as I shoved her out the door. Next we went to the prophouse.

"Eh-mew-gawd!" she said excitedly as we walked into the prophouse.

"Eh-mew-gawd?" I asked.

"It's a thing that me and my BFF Lucy do instead of saying "Oh my God". I can stop if you want me to." she said.

"You'll have to." I snapped.

"Ok." she said hesitantly.

"Well, we have 2 more stops to get to some let's get a move on." I said as I hurried her out. At this rate I could be done in 15 minutes instead of 20! I had her run down to the set so I could move on with my life. "Well, this is the set. Oh, looks like we are set for the Dolphin Boy sketch!" I said with more of that fake enthusiasm. Being an actor has it's benefits with these kinda things.

"Dolphin Boy sketch? I don't think I've seen that one." said Sonny.

"Oh, yeah, it's new." I explained. "Maybe you can watch it later during rehearsal." I offered.

"Really?! That is so cool!" she said excitedly.

"But that is after lunch, which is right now! So let's go down to the commisionary!" I offered. We walked down to the commisionary. I went straight to Brenda to get the usual. Sonny stayed back and soaked in the room. I turned around and saw horror. Sonny was staring at Chad, and he was staring back.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! I swear there is more to come!**

**DisneyLover903**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, this is the end. So enjoy!**

I was shocked. My boyfriend was staring at a nobody. That is not good. I had to do something about it. I walked over to him as fast as I could.

"Hey baby." I said and I pecked him on the cheek. I saw Sonny out of the corner of my eye and I saw that smile drop from her face. Mission acomplished.

"Hey Tawni, how's it going?" he asked, as if he wasn't familiar to the greeting.

"Fine, just giving the new girl a tour. She joins the show in a month." I explained.

"She replacing that freak, Mandy?" he asked.

"Yeah, _her._" I shivered.

"Oh," he said. I saw him peeking over my shoulder to Sonny again.

"Why do you keep looking over my shoulder?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was lookin at.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to see if Brenda is done with my food yet." he lied.

"No, your looking at Sonny. You think she's cute!" I accused.

"No! Of course not! You know I only like blonds, her hair is to dark for me." he lied. For the first time in my life, I felt threatened. She was catching his eye. He was looking at her in a different way, as if it were love at first sight. He never looked at me that way.

"Yes, you were." I said sternly.

"Look, I like you, a lot. Would I be looking at another girl if I didn't?" he asked.

"No." I blushed.

"Exactly, now I got to go. Filming is in 20 minutes." he pecked me on the cheek. He walked out of the commisionary towards his set. My heart was at rest for now. It was time for me to get rid of this Sonny girl before she does some real damage.

I am so cheery! Sonny is gone for a whole 2 weeks! But then she returns, forever. Downside. Oh well, just 2 weeks. I skipped down the hall towards my boyfriends room. I just ran right in, not bothering to knock. Although I wish I did. The sight before me was horrifying. Sonny, was making out with my boyfriend. They broke apart when they saw me.

"Tawni! It's not what it looks like!" she defended.

"Yeah, Tawn, it's nothing." said Chad, slightly dazed.

"Nothing! I'm not stupid Chad! We're through." I yelled and stormed out of the room.

Now you know why I hate Sonny. Now you know why I hate Chad. And now you know how my heart was shattered.

**AN: Well, that's it. Review!**


	6. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
